


Partners In Crime

by mikass_a



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female Hunters, Fluff and Angst, Married Couple, One Shot, POV Female Character, Tumblr: sam-winchester-imagines, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikass_a/pseuds/mikass_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You met and fell in love with Sam between season 7 and 8 when Dean was MIA. You ended up living together and planned to get married until Dean came back from Purgatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners In Crime

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of my favourite things ive written. i read it so many times over and over just because i love ripping out my own heart. i had a lot in mind for this and was gonna turn it into a short series but it didnt get the feedback i needed to continue from tumblr...so if it ends up getting good reviews on here then i might need to write some more!

The soft music playing from the kitchen filled the comfortable silence between you and your fiancé. Sam worked away at his novel in his hands while you sketched him in your notebook. The setting sun illuminated his skin in such a way that made him look like he was made of gold and his eyes reflect a beautiful, fire orange light while they flicked across the page.

You carefully stood from the small, wicker couch that you bought at a garage sale last month, and headed towards the radio in the kitchen. The sore, red markings on your hand from your pencil insisted on you to take a break. Your dog, Buddy, raised his sleepy head and watched you walk by but didn’t bother to greet you. With Pink Floyd filling the otherwise silent evening, you made yourself a coffee as you hummed along.

Minutes after you had left Sam in the sunroom, he visited you in the kitchen. He circled his arms around your waist and pressed his soft lips against your neck, his breath sending chills down your spine.

“Needed a break?” he breathed against your skin. You turned in his arms to face him and admired his bronze tan from the autumn sun setting outside the window.

“Yeah, I couldn’t seem to get your lips right.” you stated, gently running your thumb over his bottom lip. He smirked against your touch.

“Want a closer look?” he spoke softly while running his hands over your hips, having every dip and curve memorised.

“I think that’d help.” you replied, knowing exactly where he planned to get with his question. He pressed his lips against yours, immediately receiving a moan from your mouth. You felt his lips widen in a smile as he stole your entire body in his arms. Your fingers were soon lost in his hair as his were in your shirt. Minutes passed with your back pressed against the counter as you both melted into each other.

It had been a year now that you’d known Sam and it hadn’t been much shorter that you’d fallen in love with the gentile giant. You both agreed to leave your past lives as hunters and start anew together after the disappearance of both your brothers. His brother Dean had vanished at the same time your brother was killed by a vampire, prior to meeting Sam. Instantly, you two fell for each other and became partners.

Within eight months, you both seemed to be off to an exceptional start. With the money remaining on your credit cards, you bought a small house in Whitefish, Montana and used Dean’s car as transportation. Sam had proposed to you and your wedding date was fast approaching. He had also been dropping subtle hints for children ever since he first proposed but you planned on waiting until you were certainly out of the clear from any unwanted hunts before you started trying for kids.

As Sam raised your shirt and attempted to pull it over your head, you stopped him. “Not today Sammy, I have to run over to the cabin for a second.” you lightly pushed against his chest to move him out of your way. You’d bought a house in Whitefish so that you’d be close to Rufus’ cabin in case of emergency. Although, you ended up using it for storage and a weekend retreat rather than a hunting base.

“I guess I’ll go with you. I should fix up the deck before anyone falls through.” He took your hand in his and grabbed the car keys before you both left the house.

After finally finishing the deck and cleaning most of Rufus’ cabin, it was well after nightfall. You watched your fiancé from the window as you finished putting the final cup back into the cupboard. Sam lifted the large toolbox into the trunk of the impala and had no problem fitting it in. He had taken out the guns and everything months ago but it was still odd to him that he had finally left the hunter life behind him. You smiled to yourself as you watched the enormous smile spread on his face once he realized, again, that he was free.

He lifted his head to spot you watching him from the window and he gave you a wave. “Ready to go?” he asked from the driveway, his voice carrying to you in the wind.

“Yeah, let me just grab my bags.” you answered. He nodded and climbed into the drivers seat of the impala, turning on the car to have the radio blare the station that it was left on.

You closed the window with a chuckle as you watched Sam begin to dramatically drum on the steering wheel. Turning around, you were shocked and unaware of the person who stood behind you. A dirt covered, battered man began throwing what you expected was holy water all over you and he quickly cut your upper arm with a silver blade.

Screaming while the stinging subsided, you attempted to knock him out with a hard punch but he grabbed your wrist and twisted it behind your back. With the back of your head facing his face, you smashed your skulls together, making him loosen his grip in you. While he stabilized himself, you spun around and added another blow to his jaw, with your fist this time.

“Sam!” you screamed towards the closed window. You prayed to whatever God might be out there that Sam would hear you. The man looked at you with such hatred that you considered if you’d killed a family member of his or something. It was too hectic for you to think now, so you grabbed a frying pan from the sink and slugged him upside the head, knocking him out, instantly.

It took you a few minutes to find a good rope to secure him with and tie him to the kitchen chair. Once you finished, the man was already waking up.

“Sammy, come here.” you called out the front door of Rufus’ cabin. Sam crawled out of the car and quickly came to your side once he saw the dark blood oozing down your arm.

“Baby, you okay? What’d you do?” he asked frantically, inspecting your arm under the deck light. Tugging it back into your possession, you gestured to the living room.

Sam walked in slowly, mouth falling ajar once he noticed the man tied up and battered in the chair. He was speechless as he walked in front of the man. “Hiya Sammy.” spoke the man with a deep and guarded voice. “Nice to see you again.”

“Who is it Sam?” you asked once realizing that they knew each other. “Why’d he attack me?” you tried once Sam didn’t answer your first question. Silence filled the room as Sam was frozen in a sense of shock.

“Dean?” he whispered, astonished. Your mouth fell open as the man in the chair acknowledged the name. It was Sam’s brother. “How… What?”

“I guess standing too close to Dick sends your ass straight to purgatory.” he grunted with a smile in his tight ropes. “Now will you untie me?” Sam quickly grabbed a knife from the counter and cut Dean free from the ropes as you stood beside and watched, dumbfounded. You watched Sam and Dean embraced each other after a long year apart.

“You were in Purgatory?” Sam asked astonished while he pulled from Dean’s grip. He nodded, sadness apparent on his face. “For the whole year?” Dean nodded again. “And Cas? Where’s he?”

Dean didn’t answer but instead let his head hang. Silence filled the room as they mourned the loss of a friend whom you’ve mostly heard only great stories of. You stood by the side while the two men just looked at each other, unable to comprehend that they were together again.

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, dry dirt flaking from his skin. “But uh, finding you here, I can’t believe it. Did you know that half your numbers are out of service?” Dean carried himself to the fridge and grabbed out two beers, obviously forgetful of your presence. The dirty hand print that he left on the newly wiped fridge made you want to mother him into cleaning it himself.

“Uh yeah probably because I ditched the phones.” Sam said, approaching his brother at the table he now sat at. He opened his won beer, leaving Sam’s in front of him.

“Because?” he asked.

“I uh.. I don’t hunt any more.” Dean chuckled while he pressed the bottle against his lips, not believing his little brother. Sam glanced at you, hoping for some encouragement but you backed off, leaving this conversation to him. At least with your brother certainly being dead, you’d never have to have this conversation with him.

“Yeah, and Sasha Gray’s gone legit.” Dean chuckled as he raised his beer to his mouth.

“…I’m serious, Dean. You were gone, Cas was gone, Bobby was dead. Crowley even shipped Kevin and Meg off to parts unknown.” Sam confessed.

“What, so you just turned tail on the family business and ran?” Dean questioned aggressively, anger beginning to surface to his face. He stood from the table, leaving his bottle at his seat as he angrily approached Sam.

“Nothing says family like your entire family being dead.”

“I wasn’t dead.” Dean stated coldly.

Sam swallowed a nervous lump in his throat. “The ‘family business’ was the thing that got my entire family killed. I had no one. And for the first time in my life, I was completely alone. So yeah, I just fixed up the impala and drove.” Sam huffed. Dean stood with folded arms, not appreciating Sam’s actions over the past year. You knew that family meant a lot to Sam, and obviously it was the same for Dean too.

Next what you knew was Dean had acknowledged you. “She’s obviously a hunter, you had her to hunt with. So why’d you stop. You could’ve continued with her.” Dean looked at you angrily.

“We did for a bit, but then decided to just lie low.” Sam finished which brought Dean to silence once again. He stared at you with squinted eyes, reading you over and judging if you were to be trusted or not. You noticed the familiar stare, for it was the same stare that many other hunters did to you, except the problem was that they never ended up trusting you.

Dean pouted his lips. “After you looked for me?” You and Sam were quiet. “did you look for me?” Sam didn’t answer. “Good! Good… No that’s what we always said, not to look for each other. Smart, yeah… But of course we always ignored that, because our deep, abiding love for each other, right Sammy? But not this time…”

“Dean-” Sam tried, only to be over spoken by him again.

“One girl and you give up on your family, is that it? So what is she to you? Baby mama, or are you taking it slow for once, Sam?” Dean crossed his arms again, leaning to his one hip.

“I’m his fiancée.” you answered for yourself forcefully.

Dean looked at Sam and huffed a laugh. “Oh so she has a voice.” Dean smiled mockingly.

“Dean.” Sam warned, his protective, angry expression appearing on his face. He pulled you into his side and protected you from whatever his brother made him feel threatened by.

“Whatever.” Dean angrily passed you both while he grabbed his beer, bumping you with his shoulder as he walked by and slammed the door shut behind him.

Dean stayed at the cabin that night as you and Sam attempted to go home, but Sam couldn’t sleep. He paced the floors for hours on end, didn’t sleep at all and was up and in the impala before you were awake the next morning.

You pulled into Rufus’ driveway before daybreak and Sam was inside the cabin before you stepped out of the car. Once you finally got inside and adjusted to Sam’s pace, you found him and Dean listening to what you assumed was a voice mail.

An unfamiliar voice spoke through the speakers, but you could piece together who it was; Kevin.

“Eat me!” you heard the boy grunt from the speaker as you walked through the door. As Dean continued to the next message, you watched Sam shuffle in his stance, feeling uncomfortable. “Sam, it’s been six months, I can only assume you’re dead… Nah don’t try to reach me, you won’t be able to. I won’t be calling this number anymore.” the boy said in a defeated tone.

Dean stood slowly, glaring at his younger brother with a stare full of anger and hatred. “He was our responsibly.” Dean threw the phone at Sam’s chest to which Sam barely managed to catch. “And you couldn’t answer the damn phone.”

“So what do you want to do. Strategize?” Sam offered. Dean glared at him but contemplated the offer only to notice you standing at the door.

“Not with her, it’s not her problem.” Dean pointed to you. You wondered whether he meant it as a complement or as if he was saying you weren’t good enough to work with him. You had taken him down earlier and secured him to a chair. He should have the common sense to know you’re well trained.

“Dean, she’s a great hunter, she can help-”

“No. She need’s to go for now.” Dean stared at you, ignoring his brothers furious gaze. Although Sam didn’t appreciate the way his brother spoke to you, he agreed that it wasn’t your fight.

Sam turned to you and took you out the front door. “Baby listen. I’m sorry he’s being uh- a dick, he’s had a rough year. He’s usually a little more laid back.” Sam barely looked at you but instead played with his fingers.

“Don’t worry Sam, I understand.” Sam smiled softly at you, not knowing how you could be so sympathetic. “I have to go to work anyway, so I’ll leave you two alone.” you forced a smile.

“Come back after your shift, we should have this all figured out by then.” He pulled you into a tight hug and kissed the top of your head. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” you left his arms and immediately felt colder without his touch. “I’ll see you at six.”

With that last wave, you left.

When you made it back to the cabin, it was beginning to get dark. Sam was sitting at the kitchen table with his sleepy head laying in his arms and Dean was no where to be found.

“Hey Sammy.” you nudged him awake. Slowly, he woke from his nap but when he saw you, his face fell. With the expression on his face, you knew exactly what they had discussed earlier.

“Hey (Y/N). I need to talk to you.” Agreeing, you pulled out the chair across from him. “Listen, I know we both got away from hunting, but I need to do something with Dean. It’ll probably take a few months to be completely settled out.”

“I figured…” you dropped your head to look at your fingers in your lap. You contemplated telling him what you’d rehearsed earlier that day. About how you should leave him since his brother was back. You loved the man, but even a few minutes of being with both brothers, you knew that Sam would eventually begin hunting again. No matter how heartless your cause sounded, there was no way you’d be able to hunt again after having a year of complete bliss away from it.

“Look-” you cut Sam off.

“I’ve been thinking about this all too. Dean’s back, which is good, don’t get me wrong. But I’m not dumb, you’re obviously going to start hunting again.” you added a soft chuckle to sound less rude. “Whether it’s to find Kevin or if its just because it’s what you two do best together.” Sam watched your face with a pained expression as if he could read your mind. He knew what you were about to say. His puppy dog eyes were burning into your mind as your heart broke into a thousand pieces, but you knew you had to say it. “But, I can’t have that Sammy. I got out of hunting, which was what I’ve always wanted.”

Sam got out of his chair and came around to you, pleading for you to stop talking. He took your hands in his gigantic ones and kissed your knuckles repeatedly. “No, no baby please don’t. Don’t say it.” he cried to what he knew was going to be said next.

You studied his face for what would most likely be the last time. The sunset glowing on his skin, making him look painted gold like he always did. “Sam, I’m sorry. I love you but I can’t stay with you. We were finally out, I don’t want to just plunge back into it.” Sam took your face in his hands, wiping the tears from your cheeks that you weren’t aware fell.

“It won’t take more than a few months (Y/N), I promise. And then it’ll go back to normal.” he pleaded.

“But then that’ll lead into another one and another… Sam, don’t forget that I know how it works.” you cried to him.

Sam was speechless as he watched you pull off your engagement ring and place it in his hands. “If we meet again, Sam, you can give this back to me. But until I have a life where my family will be safe, I can’t keep it.” You leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his wet lips, only receiving a soft kiss back through his quiver.

Wiping a tear from your now warm cheek, you stood and walked to the door. You took one last look of the little cabin, seeing Dean standing in the guest room having listened to your conversation. He gave you a sympathetic nod goodbye before you turned and walked out the door, your fingers fumbling with your now bare ring finger.


End file.
